The Third-Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Wideband Code-Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) specifications define a high-speed downlink data mode called High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA). This mode is specified, for example, in “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA); Overall description; Stage 2 (Release 8),” TS 25.308, version 8.9.0, Sep., 2010, which is incorporated herein by reference. In the HSDPA mode, downlink data is transmitted on High-Speed Downlink Shared channels (HS-DSCH) while control information is transmitted on High-Speed Shared Control Channels (HS-SCCH). User Equipment (UE) operating in the HSDPA mode sometimes synchronize and perform signal measurements on a Primary Common Pilot Channel (P-CPICH).
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.